Marika Tachibana
is one of the main characters of the Nisekoi series, she is introduced as Raku Ichijō's fiancé. Background Marika has been frail since her childhood, so she went to the mountain side with her father because of the clean environment. But due to her weak body, she stayed at the hospital and rarely went outside to play with her friends. And there she met Ichijou Raku, the two of them became friends and Raku used to visit her in the hospital room everyday and brought items for her from the forest. Marika used to call Raku, "Raku-kun" and Raku called her, "Mari", because Marika's father also called her with that name. Marika made a promise with Raku that they'll get married. So at the day of their parting, they took a photo together to remember their "important promise" Personality Faithful to her appearance, Marika is a refined mistress but is both respectful and polite as an individual. Marika has a calm demeanor as she never loses composure even if pressured or vexated. She is usually depicted as energetic, cheerful and very fun-loving and is never shown to be unhappy. Marika is also very modest as she does not boast about her coming from a wealthy family and being a daughter of the police force's head. She is also honest and somewhat straightforward of anything she complies about and does not stall herself regardless of the effects of her words towards others. Despite her frail physique, Marika tries to be hardworking such as working as a part-time waiter in a restaurant to gather enough profit to build a house for her and Raku. Marika also somewhat strives to be independent and free due to being secluded for a long time due to her weak body and by the time she met Raku in her childhood. However, Marika's past revealed that the latter is considered to be very vulgar and manipulative when she was able to control an entire school from the shadows. When agitated, Marika reverts to her bad-speaking habits and becomes somewhat bipolar capable of scaring the Yakuza, the Bee Hive Gang and even the police force out of her working establishment. Marika is noted for her seriousness on certain matters such as her becoming the most suitable partner for Raku. As shown during Valentine's day, she is able to craft a statue of Raku made of chocolate and, as aforementioned, currently gaining money on her own house to live with Raku. Marika is also considered to be mischievous yet cunning as she was able to devise a plot for Raku to openly shout out that he "loves" Marika which involves her pet parrot - "Raku-sama" (Master Raku). She is, however, also somewhat obscene and slightly perverted, fantisizing Raku as claimed by the sounds made by Marika's pet parrot. Marika is very sociable as she easily befriended many of Raku's known friends and acquaintances. Marika treasures her friends and doesn't hold any ill-will towards them since some of her female friends: Chitoge, Kosaki and Seishirō are known to hold feelings for Raku. Though she can be very competitive towards the girls as she is usually the one who would make the first move on Raku by clinging and hugging him constantly, which usually berates Chitoge and Seishirō. Relationships Main Article: Relationships of Marika Tachibana Appearance Marika has fair skin and keeps most of her orange hair short with two long strands hanging to the side of her head. As a child, Marika kept her hair very short, but once she met Raku she let the two strands of her hair grow out when he told her he liked girls with long hair. She also changed the way she spoke to impress Raku for all the changes she did for him but whenever she becomes flustered or embarrassed, Marika returns to her bad-speaking habits and becomes timid and soft-spoken, a far cry from her usual behavior. Marika wears a different uniform compared to everyone else's at the school due to her transferring. She wears a sailor uniform with a long black skirt that reaches around her knees and white socks. Abilities * Cooking: Marika is shown to be good in cooking, especially if it's for Raku. She had made him a gigantic chocolate statue of himself (Nisekoi Chapter 68 & Season 2 Episode 6) and even had a cooking contest with Chitoge (Nisekoi Chapter 116). Although Chitoge won the last round, Raku thought Marika's cooking was very delicious. Story First Year Arc Second Year Arc Trivia *Marika speaks with a Kansai dialect when she's flustered, embarrassed or angry, she tried to stop this type of speaking because it wasn't 'girl-like'. *Marika had once claimed to have a distaste towards girls who have long hair in general as this reflects to Raku's childhood interest on women despite having two locks of elongated hair herself. *She has a pet parrot named, "Raku-sama". *Marika has kissed Raku on his cheeks twice. http://img.batoto.net/comics/2012/07/29/n/read5015bcde3d3d0/img000009.png http://img.batoto.net/comics/2013/10/31/n/read5271a2de8da48/img000020.png Quotes References Category:Female characters